bitfcityfandomcom-20200213-history
PokeMarioGuy's Characters
One of the latest users to join the city, PokeMarioGuy's characters seem to contain less comic relief than most others. His characters have not interacted with many others due to his two main characters going to Hell and back, literally. Main Characters Gaizo- A 55 year old treasure hunter who as of late, has not really gone treasure hunting in a while during to his settling in BitF City. He's one of the few humans that live in the city. Due to him being a relatively new citizen, he does not know much about the city outside of rumors. Gaizo has managed to make himself a home located right next to the city's gate, although the recent invasion has left that destroyed. Not much is known about his past, due to how he has not really interacted with many characters, although he would be rather reluctant to tell anyone anyways. It seems to have to do with some event that happened thirty years, around the same time when he met his spirit companion Blade. In combat, he uses a variety of weapons, but he mostly uses the ax where he found Blade. Whenever Blade inhabits a different weapon, Gaizo's fighting style and power over an element becomes completely different. For example, the ax gives him Earth magic, which he uses to overwhelm his opponents and protect himself. When he uses small sharp objects such as knives, he gets control over Ice, which he uses from a distance. Blade- A blue spirit made by an unknown man about one thousand years ago. He has an almost child like personality due to how he was never taught anything by his creator. He'll occasionally go off on his own, but Gaizo never seems to worry about him. Being a spirit, he can phase through walls and possess objects. When possessing a weapon, he is able to increase the strength and durability of the wielder, while giving them control of a certain element. The elements with their corresponding weapons: Ax- Earth Sword- Fire Gun- Space (Create portals, manipulate the path of the bullets) Knife, dagger, kunai, etc.- Ice Staff- Lightning When his creator was executed for his many crimes, Blade and his ax were sealed away in large temple, out of fear for his power to be used for wrong doing. Many had tried to retrieve the ax, but just as many had failed. Over time, people stopped trying to acquire Blade, until that one fateful day. As previously mentioned, Blade can give power to the wielder of a weapon he possess. The wielder gets enhanced strength and durability, but there is a catch. To actually get these enhancements, Blade has to allow you to do it. He let his creator use his power since he did not know any better. Gaizo could use it since he got Blade out of that temple. Over the years he had spent with Gaizo, Blade started to get an understanding of the world around him, but due to their constant traveling he has never received a real education. He has never even celebrated any kind of holiday. Now that the two of them have settled in the city, maybe he can learn a bit. Currently Unnamed Army Man- Little is known of this army man, besides that he is a man who was in some country's army. He always seems to try to keep extra care of his two medals. Same goes for his skills in combat, although his monstrous transformation into a horned, clawed Hulk would imply that he is into the whole brute strength thing. Cale- A ruthless man who lived a thousand years ago. Little is known about him, as he has only been mentioned several times. His creation of Blade seems to imply that he is a magic user. Recently his name has been revealed to be Cale, who dabbled in dark alchemy. His alchemy seems to range from all elements, especially darkness. He has to power to summon dark birds that can hide in the shadows. They transform after absorbing negative emotions from anyone. Minor Characters Alicia- Gaizo's deceased wife. Her name was never mentioned in the city. In fact, her only real appearance was before Notar when he traveled through Heaven. A kind woman, who always wanted Gaizo to follow his dreams. She just might be the reason behind Gaizo not talking about his past. Commander Grenson- A yet to be revealed character. He seems to know the Unnamed Army Man. His skills in combat match his ego. Hobo- A hobo. Although he has not appeared in the City yet, he has appeared several times in the fake TV series. He usually wanders around important buildings, for rather humorous events to follow.